


All The Guys Love Jared Padalecki...

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Brief Mental Breakdown, Character Death, Cults, Deal with a Devil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Psychological Trauma, Rebirth, Revelations, Revenge, Survival Horror, Top Jensen Ackles, Virgin Jared, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is a young man who is eager to make new friends. He gets his wish when he becomes the youngest member of a group of four men. After some time, he gets invited to one of their annual get-togethers. Jared thinks he's found his place.But when night falls, Jared soon learns that the only one he can trust is himself.





	All The Guys Love Jared Padalecki...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a plethora of horror movies that I've watched in my lifetime lol. Enjoy!

It's warm out.

Jared cannot exactly move, and he cannot really look out the window to see where they are, not if he wants to make awkward eye contact towards Stephen or Jason. They're huge guys with big muscles, and while Jared's a little broad shouldered himself, he's not as big as them yet. He is currently stuck in the middle with them in Milo's truck.

Milo is driving, Justin is in the passenger seat, and well, you know the rest. They're all going up to Milo's ranch in the middle of nowhere for some kind of annual party. Jared is their newest addition; he's been their friend for only two months. He's the youngest of the group, being twenty-two while they're in their thirties. It's a little strange to him.

He's not really the type to stand out or be rambunctious or funny like these guys. But they've apparently taken a liking towards him. It was at a bar. Jared was just getting ready to leave when Stephen walked in, exuding radiant charm. His smile was bright, and his presence just made Jared happy. Needless to say, Stephen was magnificent. He wandered over to Jared, offered him a few drinks, and they became instant friends.

Jared was introduced to the other three, and the rest is history. Justin is good looking, but he's struggling a little with his acting career. It's a bit of a rocky start. Milo is an office drone with aspirations of being a famous songwriter. Stephen and Jason are business partners attempting to get their company up and running. Jared appreciates their determination. It's admirable, ya know? They wanna make things of themselves, they wanna take their lives to the next level.

It's amazing. And Jared? Well, Jared just wants to continue on living the way he is: making each day count. He has no one really. No family, no distant relatives, no friends...save for these guys. Jared's just alone, in a sense. It'd be great if he were free, truly free, able to see the world without restrictions.

But alas, he is stuck in this car.

"Hey, JP," Milo says, looking into the rear view mirror. "You're gonna love it up here, man. There's so much shit to do."

Jared grins, excited. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Oh, you know, drinking games."

"Horseback riding." Justin adds.

"Movies." Jason supplies.

"Just fun in general." Stephen finishes with a somewhat devious smirk. "And we're gonna have such a fun time together."

"Well, great!" Jared says enthusiastically. "That's why I'm here. I really love hanging out with you guys."

Jason squeezes Jared's thigh reassuringly. "And we really love hanging out with you, Jaybird. You're just...perfect for us."

Jared's smile fades a little, but he maintains it. "Thanks. I, uh, I have to pee. Can we pull over for a sec?"

"Yeah," Milo hums. "Okay."

Soon, Milo coasts the car to a stop on the side of the lonely dirt road, keeping the engine running. Stephen gets out first to let Jared out, and the youngest of the group roams into the nearest field where they cannot see. Jared really doesn't have to urinate, but he just needed to stretch his legs for a while. Being cramped up with those guys can only be comfortable for about ten minutes before they start cutting off circulation from their huge ass muscles, and boy are Stephen and Jason ripped.

Combined, they have the strength of an elephant...or something like that. They're big. Doesn't matter.

Jared turns his back to them, unzipping his pants. He only pees a little, but fakes the rest of it. He kinda feels bad for lying to his friends, but what's done is done. Jared can't go back, and though it's only a miniscule lie, he lied nonetheless. Finally, after some time, Jared zips up his pants, and heads back to the car. Stephen gets out of his way, patting him on the back. He gets back into place in the middle, and Milo drives the truck the rest of the way to the ranch.

It really is out in the middle of nowhere; the nearest town has to be at least 10 miles away. And all this land? Well, Jared just sees long fields of green, and certain part of the ranch is surrounded by a forest. The house is three stories tall, white and green. Looks to be in very good shape. This whole place looks amazing. Milo soon pulls up to the house, and parks the car.

The group of men pile out of the vehicle, and they all stretch out. Jared lifts his arms above his head. His shirt rides up slightly, showing off a sliver of flesh; his stomach. He quickly brings his arms down when he sees Stephen staring. Jared blushes as Stephen just smirks at him. It's a little weird really. Jared kinda has this silent crush on Stephen. He's very easy on the eyes, and loves to give Jared compliments, but that can also be said about the other guys.

They love him to pieces, and he's not sure why. Jared isn't used to this sort of closeness between other people. It feels incredible though, and he'd rather not go back to being alone anytime soon. Milo shuts the driver's side door, walking over towards the trunk of the truck with Jason and Justin.

"I love your house." Jared compliments him. "I'm jealous."

Milo laughs, picking up a few bags. "Yeah, it's been in the family for generations. Got passed down to me."

"You're lucky. All I have is my small apartment."

"Oh, you'll get lucky real soon, JP," Jason hums, putting his hand on Jared's neck. "We all will."

Milo frowns at Jason then, shoving bags at the big man's chest. "Hey, why don't you and Justin help me out with the bags, yeah? Stephen, show Jared around the house."

Stephen comes up next to Jared with a grin. "Sure thing, boss." He holds his arm out for Jared. "This way, gorgeous."

Jared blushes again with a small giggle, but he accepts Stephen's arm regardless. They walk into the house, leaving the other three outside to talk amongst themselves. The moment the front door is closed, Milo slaps Jason on the back of his head, furious. Justin watches on as his "friends" begin their argument. Jason does not seem particularly happy about being hit.

"Cool it down, alright?" Milo hisses. "We want him to trust us, not run to the fucking hills."

Jason goes chest to chest with Milo, nostrils flaring. "I'm doing what I have to do, and if I wanna have a little fun along the way, so be it."

"You can't fuck him--"

"I know the rules, asshole. We've been doing this for years. Doesn't mean I can't use his mouth."

"Do not touch him." Milo warns. "It'll blow the entire thing. You want your shit? Play by the rules. It'll be over before he even knows it."

Jason growls. "Fine, but if you ever fucking hit me again, I'll kill you."

Milo glares at him then smiles. "Duly noted."

Finally, Justin speaks up. He hauls a few bags over his shoulder. "God, you guys are literally the worst. Let's just do what we came here to do, and enjoy the weekend, okay? The hard part isn't happening for a few hours. Quit bitchin."

The other two reluctantly agree to Justin's words, and continue to unload the car. Meanwhile, Stephen gives Jared the tour of the house. The young man looks around, spotting pictures of the foursome with many other people. Stephen says that they're friends of friends that they met at these types of parties. Though it may seem fishy to some, Jared does not mind it.

He likes that Stephen and the others have so many friends. It confirms what he already knows: they're awesome. Stephen shows him upstairs, pointing to the directions of the bathroom and the room he'll be staying in. The house is certainly impressive, and Jared just knows that Milo has so many stories to tell with this lovely place. He must've had such a fun time exploring it all.

Jared would've loved this place as a kid. It would have been the perfect escape from his turbulent childhood. No parents, no friends, no real family to call his own. He was pretty much alone, bouncing around from foster home to foster home, not knowing anything about the next guardian. Most were awesome, others weren't, but it didn't stop him from doing better.

He grew up, and got out of that life. Jared made it out, but he is still not truly free. He snaps out of his thoughts when Stephen leads them downstairs and into the kitchen. It's literally the best kitchen Jared's ever seen. It's super clean, smells amazing, and it just feels like a place he would call home. Stephen grins as Jared takes a look around. Very, very stunning.

"You like it, huh?"

Jared nods. "I love it. God, you guys are so lucky."

Stephen leans on a counter across from Jared. "Nah, just Milo's family. We're still trying to get more money of our own, ya know? Not as easy as it seems."

"I agree."

"So, what's the deal with you, Jared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." Stephen chuckles when Jared fixes him a look. "Well, I mean you're this smart kid stuck being a secretary for some grade A douchebag. On top of that, you live in the smallest apartment I've ever seen. No folks. How do you even live with that?"

Wow. That's a lot. Jared crosses his arms, tilting his head up and licking his lips in thought. "Well, that's...hmm. That's a good question. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even living, ya know? Feels like I'm trapped in this bubble, like I'm being programmed to do the things I do to get by. I hate it. I hate my job, and I hate my apartment...but..."

"But what?"

"It's the little things." Jared smiles. It's innocent, pure. "It's the little things that make it worthwhile."

Jared looks at Stephen, at his face, into his eyes. There's a gleam of something he can't decipher. It's dark, but relieved. Pissed off, but happy at the same time. But then, after a millisecond, it's gone, almost as if it were never there. Stephen just smiles back, and Jared looks to his left out the window, something catching his eye. A man. He went in the stables.

That's odd. Another man is out here? Maybe he takes care of the land when Milo and his family can't. Jared is intrigued by this sudden appearance, and conspires to see him up close.

"I'm gonna take a walk." He lies. "Get used to the land."

"Alright then." Stephen sighs, opening the fridge for a beer. "Don't wander too far. We might have to hunt you down."

Jared laughs. It's said as a joke, but it leaves him with an overwhelming sense of dread and despair. Those words that Stephen so casually used were kinda unsettling, though Jared quickly pushes it down. Friends joke all the time. It's fine. They're good.

When he gets outside, he spots Justin and Jason still unloading the car. Jared decides to let them know what he's getting up to. Obviously, he doesn't tell them the truth either. That would be the second time he's lied to his friends today.

"I'm just gonna take a walk for a bit. I'll be back."

"Oh, well let me come with!" Justin starts, eager smile warming Jared's heart. "I know the place pretty good."

"No--no, that's okay. I just kinda need to be alone right now."

"What's up? Did Stephen do something to you?"

"What? No, he's fine. I just would like to walk alone with my thoughts. Don't worry. The house stands out. I won't get lost."

And then Jared turns away from him, quickly making his way to the back of the house. He sighs heavily to himself, but once he sees the stables a few yards away, Jared forgets everything, and half-sprints towards it. Whoever is inside, he just wants to say hello, and maybe meet the horses here. Jared's never ridden a horse in his whole life, but he's happy to learn from the others.

Finally, he gets to the stables, but he hears something inside. Whistling. Singing. Jared flattens his back on the wall, sneaking over to the entrance. The beautiful sounds of the other man in here are hypnotic. He's got a rather lovely voice, smooth like honey. If he had a guitar, this would be so much better. Jared knows the song. It's a song he used to sing all the time.

"There I was, none the wiser. Both of us, different trajectories. Who'd have thought, we'd be right here in this spot," The man sings.

Jared makes his presence known to the man, stepping out of his hiding place. He sings with him. "Timing is everything."

The man turns around slowly, showing himself to Jared with a bright smile. Oh man, this guy is the definition of handsome, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, just EVERYTHING. Slicked with sweat and maybe a little dirty, the man in front of Jared is still perfection. His white tank top and blue jeans fit him well, and his eyes--fuck, his eyes. Jared could just get lost in those eyes if he really wanted to.

He puts on a brave face, pretending not to be slightly intimidated by this hunk of a man. The guy slowly walks over to Jared until their chests are nearly touching. Jared can't stop looking into his eyes, and vice versa, but the man chuckles, reaching behind him to grab a towel. He uses it to wipe off his sweat. The guy backs up, still smiling.

"That is a lovely song." The man sighs.

Jared agrees. "Yeah. It is. Played it on repeat for months."

"That's cute."

"Cute." Jared snickers, rolling his eyes playfully. "It's not cute."

"No, you're right." The man knits his brows together. "It's not cute. It's...what was that other word? Ah. Adorable. It's adorable."

Jared blushes, hiding his smile. "Stop it."

The man laughs. "What? I think it's adorable. My name is Jensen. Got a name there, kid?"

"Jared. And I'm not a kid."

"Sorry." Jensen apologizes. "Force of habit. I see anyone slightly younger than me with a pretty face, I can't help myself."

These words cause Jared to blush harder than before. Jensen seems like a nice guy. He has that Texan boy charm and the drawl to match it. His body, his attitude, it all reminds Jared of a smutty romantic novel about a perpetually shirtless cowboy and his city boy lover, making love all over the ranch. But the thought quickly brings Jared back to reality.

He was imagining himself--who is still a virgin--as the city boy lover with Jensen as the cowboy. The thought of it makes Jared's blush increase tenfold until his entire body is covered. He can't describe it. It must be the way he looks at him and talks to him. They've only known each other for five seconds, but it feels like a lifetime. Jensen just has this energy Jared can feed off of to make him comfortable. It doesn't exist with the others.

"I'm sure." Jared sasses back. "So, what do you do around here? You take care of the ranch?"

Jensen purses his lips. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"Your folks worked for Milo's family or something?"

"Nope. Not exactly."

"Full of secrets, huh?"

"Wouldn't you like to know my secrets." Jensen grins, petting and grooming one of the horses. It's pitch black. "Come on over here, Jared. Meet the beauties."

The way Jensen says his name...it's like a drug. Jared wants more of it. He wants to hear Jensen say it just like that for hours and hours. In the end, Jared comes to his senses, and walks to Jensen. The horse seems calm, which is odd considering Jared is an outsider to the creature.

"Go on." Jensen coos. "You can pet him."

Jared moves his hand slowly to the horse, and pets him. He smiles as the creature sputters in approval. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

"His name is Liev."

"Liev." Jared parrots. "He's beautiful." Jensen laughs quietly as Jared pets the horse. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, come on."

"You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Pretty please?" Jared bats his eyelashes.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jensen rubs his neck. "I was gonna say something incredibly cliche about how Liev isn't the only beautiful thing in this stable."

It seems that Jensen enjoys making a fool out of himself. But nonetheless, Jared laughs wholeheartedly at the other man's haphazard approach at flirting. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't intrigued and curious about Jensen. He looks harmless enough, armed with only his dashing good looks and his charm.

Jensen seems the type to have a beer by himself if the party got too wild, something Jared can easily relate to. He feels kinship with the ranch hand, and although they've just met, Jared also sees him as a buddy in the times to come. So, he allows himself to open up towards Jensen. They get to know each other, and Jared listens to Jensen's tall tales about how he can read the horses mind, how he knows what they desire.

Even if it's all bogus, Jensen still gives Jared a good time. His huge, bright grin draws him in, and his lovely eyes crinkle every time Jared says or even thinks about saying something remotely in the same realm as "cute". Of course, Jared blushes at every wink or friendly touch. Jensen just has that strange effect on him. It's just so damn easy, isn't? To crush on a guy who gives you any sort of attention? That's how Jared feels now.

Time passes by, Jared's not sure how much though. Could be minutes, could be hours...could be days. Seems like time stops when he's beside Jensen. They keep up their chatter, and the youngest of the two never grows tired. Jensen is simply amazing, not a boring bone in his body. Jared could listen to him talk forever if he could, but sadly he can't. It's just not physically possible. He wishes it was though, more than anything.

"You're too much." Jensen chuckles, petting Jared on the head. Normally he'd be very opposed to that, but it's different with Jensen.

"Yeah, well..." Jared huffs. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not even enough to be much."

"You are. If you believe you are at least."

"You say it like it's easy."

"Let's just say I have a divine perspective on things."

"Must be wise beyond your years."

Jensen shakes his head, smiling. "Some might call me an old soul. I know a lot of things I suppose. And it's a real shame, Jared. I really like you, but..."

"But what?"

"You are terribly naive. You shouldn't have come to this place."

Something clicks in Jared's head then, something strange. That isn't something someone would usually say in this sort of situation. It frightens Jared for reasons he doesn't quite understand. Perhaps because the statement was so out of place, and so vague. He frowns, gears slowly turning in his head. There's a look on Jensen's face that Jared can't describe.

He looks saddened, but there is something else maybe. Jensen knows about something, something that he won't tell. Jared feels like he's floating in a sea of questions, but knows that he won't get the answers he craves. He tries to ask, but before the words can leave his mouth, Justin comes into the stables. Jensen clears his throat, backing away from Jared as Justin swings his arm around the latter's shoulder.

"There you are, JP," Justin smiles. "Been lookin' everywhere for ya! The party's gonna start soon." He looks at Jensen, becoming quite cold to him. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Jensen answers before Jared can. "We were just talking."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, enough talking. Get to work, boy." Justin nearly growls.

Jensen gives him a tight lipped smile, and nods. "Yes, of course. Goodbye, Jared."

As Justin leads them away from the stables, Jared looks back, waving shyly. "I'll see you later."

At those words, he feels Justin tense up and Jensen hang his head. But as they get farther out of the stables, Jared notices Jensen grinning. It isn't a normal grin. It's somewhat menacing, devious.

Like he's planning something.

****

Night has fallen.

Justin had turned on some music, dancing and drinking to the beat. Stephen is on the couch, also drinking, but looking at something on his phone; texting. Milo said he was going to the basement to check on things. And that only leaves Jason and Jared, close together, but not really saying much.

"Here, got you something." Jason says, handing Jared a drink.

"Oh," Jared laughs weakly. "I don't drink."

"No, it's cool. It's a party, right? Come on, JP. Live a little, huh?"

"I don't...I don't know..."

"Just a little something to get the party going." Jason's smile is contagious. "Come on."

Despite everything in Jared's mind telling him no, he only smiles back at his friend, and accepts the drink. There's only a moderate amount of alcohol in this red cup, so Jared, in an attempt to seem cool in front of his friends, swallows the entire drink in one go. Jason seems stunned at first, but he grins quickly. Jared chuckles, but scrunches up his face at the disgusting aftertaste.

He's tasted alcohol before, but never anything like that. It tastes strange. Whatever. At least Jason and the gang are happy with him for letting loose a bit. Justin hoots for him in his corner, raising up his cup. Stephen makes an offhand comment about Jared finally being able to party like the cool kids. He doesn't say anything, he only downs the next drink that Jason hands him without hesitation.

After a few more drinks, Jared begins to grins, and sway uncontrollably, unable to stay on both feet. Damn, he only drank a little. Why's he so fucked up right now? Weird. He slurs the words to the song he's been dancing to, smirking when he hears Jason laughing at him. Accidentally, Jared trips on his own two feet, but Jason manages to catch him, smiling down on him. Jared clings to him, blushing from the drinks.

"Oh man...am I drunk?"

Jason snickers. "Yeah, a little bit."

"A little bit, or a lotta bit?"

"Hush now."

"I feel...I feel weird."

"Just let it take over."

Jared frowns, attempting to stand on his own. He can't. "Jason...?"

"Ssshhh..."

"I don't feel good."

"I know, Jay. I know." Jason whispers.

Jared whines, screaming internally at the loss of control in his body. "I can't..."

"Go to sleep, Jared."

"Help...me..."

"No."

In a matter of seconds, Jared's body shuts down, and he falls unconscious in Jason's arms.

****

Everything is fuzzy, just like a television stuck on a static station. That's how Jared's brain is right now, that's how he feels. The taste on his mouth is also an unpleasant surprise. He opens is eyes slowly with a groan. He has to blink several times before he can properly. What the hell happened? When did he blackout? The last thing he remembers is dancing and drinking with Jason.

Speaking of which, where the fuck is everyone? Jared looks around. He's still in the den, but something's different. The music is off, and all the lights are off too; the room is illuminated by many candles. Jared attempts to get up, but he soon finds out that he cannot move.

At all.

He turns his head to the left, finding out that his wrists have been secured by black rope of some kind. His ankles too. Jared is on his back on the coffee table, clothed in only his undershirt and boxers. The rest of his clothes have been stripped from him. There is no pain, so he couldn't have been assaulted. Jared soon begins to struggle, and the panic starts to settle in. With each pull, his volume raises.

"Help..." He whispers.

Another tug.

"Help...me..."

Another, louder this time.

"Help!"

It's starting to hurt.

"Guys! Help me!"

Soon, however, Jared hears footsteps approaching. He thinks he's been saved. He exhales, sighing in relief. But what he sees makes him think twice about it all. Four cloaked figures enter the den, and the very last one carries a dagger. Jared wiggles in his bonds again, scared. He has every right to be. How would you react if you woke up with your arms and legs tied and half naked?

Once all of the figures have entered the den, they gather around Jared, looking down on him. Jared whimpers when they say nothing, only stare. It's not until they pull back their hoods that Jared starts to question everything. The men--the figures--are none other than the four bastards he traveled up here with. Each of them has in the same expression: blank. There's nothing there, and it terrifies Jared, but he also snorts, playing it off.

"Come on, guys..." He says. "That's enough. You scared me good. I'm officially freaked out. Can you untie me now? Funny joke."

"You think this is a joke?" Milo asks, tilting his head.

"What else...would it be?"

"Think really hard on that one."

Jared swallows, squirming. "This isn't funny."

"You're right, JP." Jason says solemnly. "This isn't funny. It actually kinda breaks my heart seeing you like this. But we gotta do what we gotta do, ya know? We need you."

"If you need me, get me out of here!" Jared yells, voice cracking.

Justin sucks in his teeth. "No, not like that. We need your soul, kiddo."

Jared's blood runs cold.

The way Justin said it...it was so casual. Like he was telling a person that their house looked pretty or something. Jared looks at all four men, trying and failing to get them to help him. They just look at him, and he cries. These men want to kill him. It was all just a dirty trick. Friends don't kill friends like this. It was planned, it was thought out.

They deceived him. Jared feels like the biggest fool.

"What? Why me?" He sobs, trying to understand. "Why did you choose me?"

"Untouched." Stephen begins. "Pure. Clean. Sacred. Holy. Virgin. We needed you. We honestly wouldn't have hung out with you otherwise."

Jared hates what he's hearing. "You can't be serious. Not you guys. You're my...you're my..."

"Friends? I guess. In another universe. Nothing personal, Jay. I just really need this company to take off." Milo is at least sympathetic. He clears away strands of hair in Jared's face. "I'll make it quick. I promise. I never miss."

"No!" Jared shouts. "No! Let me go! Please! Somebody help me, please! You sick bastards! I don't want to die!"

"If not today, then later on." Jason sighs. He's saying it like it's supposed to provide comfort. "Get on with it, Milo. I can't keep listening to him screaming."

Jesus, they're fucking serious, aren't they!? It only makes Jared's heart break much more. These were men that he considered to be his greatest friends, his only friends. They found him when he was at his lowest, depressed and alone. He guesses now that they must've fed off of his aura or something. They never truly cared about him. It was all an act.

Eventually, Milo begins reciting a Latin incantation. Jared does not know the translation, nor does he want to find out. All he wants to do is escape this place and live. Jared tugs a little on the rope with his right wrist. It's just a tad bit loose. There is hope! He discreetly pulls at it, careful not to draw too much attention to himself during the chant.

If he can get out, he can run until his feet just won't run anymore. He has to get help some kind of way. Jared doesn't even know where they put his phone. Knowing what he knows now, they probably destroyed it. Even if he manages to find it, it's likely that there is little to no service out here. Fucking hell.

"And to you, oh Dark One," Milo says, speaking in English. "We offer up this pure soul."

Jared grunts silently, working his wrist out of the rope.

"Now, fulfill our wish!"

Milo brings the dagger up, raising it high. Jared sees it as his hand gets loose, and moves to the side as it comes down, avoiding death. However, Milo breaks the glass coffee table, and Jared goes through while he is incapacitated. Thinking quickly, Jared picks up the largest shard of glass, and rams it right into Milo's jugular. He sticks it in deep, and he's surprised at how fast and how vicious it was.

Startled, the other men rush to their friend's aid. Jared takes advantage of the distraction, and he manages to cut himself free. He quickly runs out of the house, and heads straight for the car, cursing aloud when the door does not open. Jared can hear Stephen and Jason arguing in house, yelling about Milo. Jared panics again, and sprints towards the stables.

He cries, stumbling as he runs. He calls out to Jensen, begging for his help if he's still around. When Jared arrives at the stables, he finds that Jensen is not here, only the horses who look at him for his intrusion. Jared sighs in anguish, but quickly pulls himself together when he hears Stephen yelling his name. He quickly gets inside of the stables, hiding in a tight, well hidden corner.

"JP!" Stephen sounds concerned. "Come on out. We were just fucking around, kiddo."

Yeah, as if.

"Milo is hurt pretty bad. He needs your help, man."

No, he needs to bleed out.

"Just come back to the house, and we'll figure this all out together. What do ya say?"

No. Never again.

"Jay..." Stephen's tone of voice changes drastically until he begins to sound angry. "Come on now, you're seriously pissing me off. If I have to fucking find you, you won't like what happens."

Jared stays quiet, putting his hands over his mouth when Stephen screams into the stables, desperate to find him.

"Jared! When I find you, I'm gonna fucking kill you. You're not the first one to escape, but you'll be the last."

The sheer aggressiveness in Stephen's voice is enough to frighten even the toughest man. Jared sobs quietly in the corner, tears rolling down his face. He is scared, afraid of being caught. Stephen walks through the stables, making noise to somehow draw Jared out. He doesn't know for certain that he's in here, does he? No, he can't...right? No one saw him come in here, Jared made sure.

Soon, Stephen passes by the hidden corner where Jared is in the stables. He whistles for him, but Jared stills his breathing, determined not to get caught. He has no direct plan here. He was just hoping that Jensen was still here or something, that he could help get him out of here. But what if he's in on it? No, that can't be true. Jensen tried to warn him after all. Is he afraid of the others? Of what they might do to him? It's a thought for another time.

Stephen finally exits the stables, and Jared is able to breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't expect any of this when he woke up this morning. Being tied down and hunted by psychopathic assholes who want to sacrifice him for their personal gain. It all sounds like some gory horror flick that Jared will never watch. He's staring in it right now. The fear is all too real, as well as the guilt.

He may have killed Milo. Jared stuck the piece of glass in a very sensitive area. If he's not dead now, has certainly dying. And yes, even though he almost killed him, Jared feels awful. These men, to him, were his friends, and he hurt one of them, but that was in self defense. He did what he had to do to survive. It's that thought that makes Jared a little sick to his stomach. He's not a murderer like they are.

After a few long minutes, Jared finally gains the bravery he's been craving since this all started. He comes out of his hiding place, looking about for Stephen just in case he came back. Both ends of the stables are wide open, one leading into the dark woods. Jared licks his lips. He'd rather take his chances in the forest than back out there in the open fields. He decides to run towards the woods, but as he exits the stables, he's tackled to the ground by Stephen.

Jared wiggles about, trying to escape, but Stephen straddles him. He brings his hands around his throat. "Oh, man, this fucking sucks. Guys, over here! I got him!"

"Stephen...stop...!"

"You know I can't do that, sweetheart." He has the nerve to smirk. "God, you don't know how many times I was tempted to just fuck the shit outta you, but I couldn't. We had to watch ourselves."

"Please stop!"

"I NEED this, Jared! This company will help change the world, make it a better place. You can help with that. All you need to do is die."

Jared can't accept that.

He WON'T.

He didn't go through years of hardships only to have his journey abruptly end here. Jared refuses to be slaughtered by these men, so he fights back. He has no other choice. He pounds at Stephen's chest harshly, doing anything he can to get him off of him before the others can get to them. Jared's methods are only shrugged off as a nuisance, so he does something else. He brings his hands to Stephen's face, putting his thumbs over his eyes, scratching at his face.

The heavier man roars, relaxing his grip on Jared's throat. Jared manages to wiggle out from under Stephen, crawling back into the stables. As he tries to stand, Stephen trips him, grabbing his ankle. The man stands, stalking Jared into the stables. He tries to attack him again, but Jared is quick. He kicks Stephen in the private area, watching him clutch his family jewels. As he goes down, Jared gets up, backing up into a rack full of equipment.

Without looking, he picks one up, and swings it at Stephen's head, closing his eyes and shouting. Stephen's groans are quickly silenced, and is replaced with the sound of an object rolling on the ground. When Jared opens his eyes, he discovers that the weapon in his hand is a machete, and the object on the ground is Stephen's decapitated head. His neck gushes blood, and his body also flops on the ground.

Horrified by his actions, Jared doesn't notice when Jensen grabs hold of him, begging him to move.

"We have to get you out of here." He says. "It's not safe for you. Come on."

Jared allows Jensen to guide him out of the stables, and into the forest. Jensen's hand around his wrist is warm, and comforting in this nightmare. Jared keeps up with him though. He trusts him better than he ever did with these guys. At least he hasn't tried to kill him. Yet, though Jared remains positive that Jensen would not do anything like that. He has no actual proof, just blind faith.

But isn't that enough? He's been deceived already, but Jensen has been nothing but forthcoming towards him. Hell, he dropped a hint for him which Jared subtly ignored. It's too late to dwell on the past now. Jensen leads them further into the woods, taking cover in an embankment when they hear Justin and Jason nearby. Jensen clasps his hand on Jared's mouth, putting his own finger up to his lips, telling him to stay quiet.

No need to tell him twice.

No sir.

He only removes his hand once the two furious men leave the area, swearing aloud. Jared shudders, still crying. "This can't be happening. Not really. This has to be a dream..."

"It's not a dream, Jared." Jensen sighs. "It's real. It's all real."

"They want to sacrifice me. Do you know how crazy this sounds? Do they actually think it works?"

"It works. Believe me, it does. I've seen it. I know."

The implications are not lost on Jared.

"They said I was pure." Jared whispers in the darkness.

Jensen nods. "You are. A virgin. A pure, untouched soul. They've sacrificed many like you, Jared. I witnessed this. But you are truly the first to have a fighting chance. The ones who remain will no doubt kill you for what you did."

Jared thinks. "So...I am valuable to them because I'm a virgin?"

"Yes."

"But if I weren't?"

"Then they would never have brought you here in the first place."

Jared realizes quickly what he must do. It's so simple. His virginity, his virtue, his very innocence can be used as a weapon. All he needs to do is give it away. They will no longer come for him, and they will have no other choice but to let him go. He will not tell the authorities of what happened here, and they won't get him arrested for the murders of Stephen and Milo. Yes. It sounds like a plan.

Suddenly, Jared sits in Jensen's lap, putting his arms around his neck. He has to do this. He has to save his life.

"Jared," Jensen says in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Please, Jensen, help me. They want me, but they can't get me. If I just..." Jared unbuckles Jensen's pants, fondling him through his underwear. "If you could save me..."

"Are you sure this is what you want? They would be violating an ancient contract."

"They want me dead, Jensen. I don't care what happens to them. Just me. Put it in. Please. Help me. Help me be done with this nightmare."

Jensen smiles sincerely in the dark; the moon shines down on them. He kisses Jared on his forehead after the latter removes his underwear. Jensen brings two fingers to Jared's hole, shushing him once he starts to cringe at the pain. Jensen holds him still, other hand on his hip. He works Jared open, scissoring his tight heat. Jared bucks up when the man brushes on his prostate.

He moans breathlessly, still trying to stay quiet. It's not long until Jensen starts to guide his erection to Jared's loosened entrance. Jared braces for the breach, but he's still unprepared for the unpleasant burn in his rectum. Jesus Christ! When he watched porn, he didn't think it would hurt like this. Jensen managed to lessen it by a lot through preparing him. Jared bites down on Jensen's shoulder to stifle the next moan.

"Do I have your permission to move?" Jensen asks after some time, also breathless.

Jared nods fiercely. "Yes--Yes, for the love of God...you have to fuck me, Jensen. It's the only way. You have to save me."

"Okay. Hang onto me."

In moments, Jensen fully sheathes himself inside of Jared, bucking up his hips. With each thrust, Jared holds tighter to Jensen, jerking up to him. His cock has become fully engorged, straining out trails of pre come. Because he feels like he must, Jared brings his face closer to Jensen's; Jensen brings his hand to the back of Jared's neck, kissing him.

A spark ignites inside of the young man. He can feel something shifting inside of him, forming, building up to something. Perhaps it's just his impending orgasm, but he feels like it could be more. An unnatural pact, something dark and twisted. Before Jared even realizes it, he groans into Jensen's mouth, blowing his load all over the ranch hand's black t-shirt. Huh. When did he change? And when did he get a jacket? It doesn't matter. Not now.

Jensen breathes heavily as he too reaches his climax. His seed spurts deep inside of Jared; he can feel Jensen's cock pulsing, dispensing the last of his spent. Jared rests his forehead on the man's shoulder, right next to the huge bitemark. Jared feels guilty now. He used Jensen. He used him to get out of a horrible situation that still may or may not end in his death.

Soon, he climbs off of him, searching for his underwear. Jensen stands up, removing his jacket. He puts it around Jared's shoulders before taking off his shirt. Jensen cleans Jared up the best he can, holding him as he wipes away at the come dripping out of him and down his leg. He soon discards the shirt. Jensen smiles at him, kissing his forehead once more as Jared slips on his underwear.

"You're safe." He says simply. "But I need you to stay low, alright? I'm gonna check to see if the coast is clear. Don't come out unless I call for you."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Stay strong."

With those words, Jensen departs from his presence, treking deeper into the forest. Jared takes cover, drawing Jensen's jacket closer to his chest. It's a little chilly out here tonight. Perfect considering the horror he's been through. He still can't believe that all of this is really happening. Cults, murder, sex. The lot of it is truly mad!

How much longer will it be until Jared starts to lose his fucking mind? He's killed two people tonight, men who he thought cared about him. He had to do it though. They would've killed him had he not fought back! Kill or be killed. Jared sees that now. There's no going back after this. If Jensen doesn't return and is killed by them, Jared will have to fight his way off this ranch.

His mind has been made up. If someone had told him he had to kill his friends yesterday, Jared would've laughed and walked away. But it's what has to be done. When they find him, they'll try to hurt him. But what would happen if they killed him now that his virginity is gone? It's a very good question that he doesn't have the answer to.

Eventually, Jared hears movement off to the side. A person. He knows that it could either be Jason and Justin or Jensen. Jared ignores Jensen's previous orders, and jumps up, expecting to see him. However, in the shadows, Jared sees a man that is not Jensen at all. The man steps out, and his face is shown. It's Justin, bloodthirsty grin in place and holding the dagger from earlier. At first, Jared is too stunned to move.

He whispers Jensen's name, but nothing happens. Justin starts walking briskly over to him, and that's when Jared begins to turn the other way. He runs, but is chased by his former friend. Justin finally catches up to him, and grabs Jared by his hair. The young man yelps as he's casually thrown against a tree. In his dazed state, he sees Justin coming at him, dagger raised high. Jared comes to his senses, and gets out of the way in time.

Justin stabs the tree instead, growling. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You've fucked up our entire fucking night! Damn. Maybe we should've just used that gun I've been pestering Milo about, God rest his soul."

"Justin," Jared pleads. "Just stop it, okay? It's over."

"You're damn right it's over...cause I'm gonna kill you."

Before Jared can even tell the other man about the loss of his virginity, Justin attacks again, punching Jared in the face. He starts to see stars sparkling around in his vision. It hurts. It fucking hurts. Justin hits him again, stabbing him in the shoulder, but Jared grabs his arm. They both go tumbling down a hill, getting hurt by branches and rocks alike. It seems to go on forever until Jared lands on top of Justin, dagger stuck in his chest.

Justin gasps for air, unable to breathe. He begins to gag, convulsing. Jared's hands shake as he pulls the crude blade out of Justin's chest. With a shout, he plunges it back in. Justin howls; Jared does it again. He stabs Justin over and over again, sobbing helplessly each time he does so. These sons of bitches forced him to do things he didn't want to do. And now, all Jared sees is red.

Blind, endless rage.

He doesn't stop his rampage on Justin's body until it's completely unrecognizable. Jared stands up, looking down on himself. He's covered head to toe in blood, slick, coppery crimson that probably won't come out if he ever attempted to wash these clothes. Justin is beyond dead; his insides are now on the outside, stinking up the whole forest.

Jared drops the dagger just as he's struck over the head by a blunt object. He falls to the ground, blacking out.

****

When Jared awakens, he is once again back in the den of the ranch. He blinks, thinking that all that has transpired was just another nightmare, but alas, it is not. Once he glances at the dead body near the coffee table covered in a white sheet, Jared knows that it's all real. That is Milo's body laying there. Jesus. Jared tries to move, but he's restrained in a chair by rope more secure than the last.

There is no hope of escape this time. Still, it doesn't stop him from at least trying. Jared huffs, squirming about in the chair until a soft chuckle to his left alerts him that someone is still here.

"You ain't getting out of that one." It's Jason's voice. Jared sees him on the couch, drinking, drunk. Worse for wear. "I made sure of it."

Jared attempts to speak, but he finds that his speech is muffled due to duct tape around his mouth. Great!

Jason stands, bottle of whiskey in his left hand and the dagger on the other. He drinks. "You've been quite the damn thorn in my side. Underneath all that damn innocence and purity and bullshit is a savage fucking beast. I saw what you did to my friends."

Jared flinched when Jason throws the now empty bottle at the wall where it shatters. He whimpers as Jason continues on with his speech. "It was brutal. I mean, it was the most fucked up shit I've ever seen in my entire life! You butchered them!"

(Yeah,) Jared thinks. (And I don't regret it.)

"Now I gotta do this shit by myself." Jason gets closer to Jared, dragging the blade across his neck to his collarbone. "Gosh, you're so cute. Wanna know something funny? When you were unconscious, I got off in that pretty little mouth of yours. Made you swallow every last drop."

Jared feels sick, and vomits a little in his mouth.

"Doesn't really violate the rules. Thankfully. Now, onto more important matters." Jared screams behind the tape, shaking and begging. Jason shushes him, filthy hands playing in his hair. His smile makes Jared's skin crawl. "Hey, hey, come on, don't be scared. I'll make it quick. Just like Milo tried to do. You won't feel..."

In that same instance, Jason plunges the dagger into Jared's chest, just at the heart. He gasps, exhaling sharply before looking into Jason's eyes. He's grinning darkly.

"A thing."

Jared is bleeding, dying. He didn't think it would end like this. Life is full of surprises, ain't it? As Jared starts to close his eyes, he sees Jensen smirking in the window.

****

Jared's eyes shoot open, and he exclaims, glancing around. He's standing up in a world that is pitch black. There is nothing but endless darkness. Where is this place? What has happened? Is he dead? The questions pin themselves in Jared's head. He is startled when he hears Jensen's voice behind him, calling to him. Jared turns around and he sees him, just as he was when he last saw him: shirtless.

"Am I dreaming?" Jared asks.

"Something like that."

"Am I...dead?"

Jensen nods. "You are in the veil between life and death."

"Jensen..." Jared starts. Something is off here. "Who...What are you?"

The man before him smiles softly. "I am the one they sacrifice to. I am he who has fallen from grace. I am the Prince of Darkness."

"You...are..." Jared swallows, trying to make sense of it all. "Why did this happen? Why did you help me?"

Jensen purses his lips tightly, then relaxes. "For years, I have had a contract with the men of the ranch. They provide me an annual sacrifice, and I give them anything they desire. The blood of Virgins for accolades and wealth. However, those men have proven to be more than a simple annoyance. Without them even being aware of it, they forced me into servitude, and I couldn't exactly break the contract by killing them."

Realization sets in.

"But I could." Jared mutters. "You knew I would fight back, you helped me escape, didn't you?"

Jensen smirks again. "I always could manipulate certain events to my advantage. It's in my nature."

"But you also used me. You left me in the forest to get captured. Did you know I would win then too, or did you just leave it to chance."

"A bit of both, I suppose."

Jared scoffs ruefully, hands at his sides. He's talking to the Devil in Limbo with Jason doing God knows what with his physical body. His tale has concluded, and with all of his questions answered, Jared guesses that this is where he'll remain until whatever being decides to claim his soul.

"That's it, isn't it?" Jared sighs. "It's all over."

"Is it?" Jensen's expression...Jared sees it. Joyous, maybe a little excited. Jared frowns, and Jensen continues. "You gave yourself to me, body and soul in that forest. I claimed you first before Jason could give you to me. I have your purity for myself. His offering, and the contract, is now invalid."

Jared is taken aback. "What does this mean?"

"It means that I have complete and utter control. I can return you to the world of the living so you can enact the revenge you most desperately want and rightfully deserve. Kiss upon my lips, and I will grant you life once more...with a few minor tweaks."

Jared watches as Jensen invades his personal space, looking deeply into his eyes. There is a devious plan going through his mind, and Jared cannot figure out what it is. The Prince of Darkness silently begs for Jared to kiss him, and who is he to deny a being that will ultimately save his life? Jared smashes their lips together, and everything turns white.

****

Jason hums to himself in the kitchen, rinsing off the blood on his hands and on the dagger. It's done. He killed that little bastard, and he'll soon get his wish, everything he most desires. A nice car, a lovely house, a beautiful wife, and a boy toy on the side. Jason sighs. Yup, this is gonna be the good life. However, there is a problem.

The others.

Their dead, like...VERY fucking dead. How's he gonna explain this? Oh, that's easy. He's not gonna! No, Jason can't risk anyone finding out anything. He has it all planned out: He's gonna bury the bodies and set the house on fire, cut all ties with them, set up a story. Jason is still working through the kinks. After washing up, he dries his hands on his shirt like a barbarian.

He walks into the den, deciding to bury Jared's body first. But when Jason steps inside, he sees that the body is gone, and that the rope and tape are all in a pile in front of the chair. Jason swears, immediately thinking of Jensen. That motherfucking sack of shit, meddling in on their affairs. What the fuck did he do with the body? Jason needs to find him.

As he pulls out the dagger again, he hears someone whistling a tune near the entrance of the house. Curious, Jason walks slowly through the den, stepping over Milo's body in the process. When he peers over the corner, he nearly has a heart attack. Jason witnesses Jared, very much alive and well, whistling and looking upon the pictures of their many victims on the wall.

"I know you're here, Jason." Jared hums non-threateningly, back still to him. "Come out. Please."

Jason steps out, gripping the dagger tightly. "What the fuck is this? I killed you."

"Well..." Jared chuckles. He holds up his hand, and balls it into a fist. At the same time, the house rumbles, and all pictures on the walls shatter and fall to the floor. "He didn't accept your offer."

"Wh--Who didn't accept the offer?" Jason asks, stepping back into the den slowly.

Jared follows, deadly smirk on his beautiful face. Something has changed. He's practically glowing. "Who do you think, Jason? _Him_. The one who brought me back. He's got a message for you."

"What...?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he has the others' souls, and they're in a lot of pain. And you know what else? He says you're next...and that you're so fucked."

Suddenly, Jared grabs Jason by the throat, hauling him up into the air. How a younger, scrawny guy like Jared can do this is lost on Jason. All he can do though is kick and wiggle around as he's slammed against the wall. Jared grins up at him, and something extraordinary happens. His eyes glow, changing into a hellish bright red.

With a thought, Jared causes Jason's head to explode, blood and brain matter scattered across the room. He tosses the body next to Milo's, and sighs. He's content. His attention is drawn over towards the archway that leads into the kitchen when he hears someone clapping slowly. It's Jensen, grinning wide at the carnage. Jared cracks his neck to the side.

"I was betting on you the moment we first met." Jensen admits. "You had this drive in you, this fire inside that not even you were aware of. I saw it, and I knew...I just knew you were the one. My special one."

Jared hangs his head, looking down at his hands. "What have I become? I'm...I'm a monster."

"No, Jared," Jensen goes to him, tilting his head up to him. The look in Jensen's eyes must be genuine because all Jared can sense is adoration. "You are not a monster. You did what you had to do. They were the real monsters here. If they had not found you, they would've set their sights on some other unlucky boy or girl."

"I have no idea what to do now."

"Come with me."

Jared bites his lip. "And do what?"

"Travel," Jensen smirks. "Among other things. I will be truthful with you, Jared. I am lonely. I desire a companion, someone I feel most comfortable to be around. That someone is you. I know everything about you. I know how much you hate your job, I know how you fight so hard to not be alone. I know of your troubled past...but if you do say no to me, I will not hold it against you. I owe you a debt of gratitude. You have helped me break free, yet if you desire to go back to your other life, I can arrange it."

Jared thinks on it. After all he's done tonight, after all he's been through...how could he possibly return to his normal life like everything's fine? He can't do that. Jared will forever be reminded of what happened, and he'll have a difficult time trusting anyone again.

He looks down, seeing Jensen's hand, like he wants him to shake it. Jared, having made his decision, kisses the Devil on the lips, sealing the deal. Pacts with Satan seem to be the norm around here, but he feels like Jensen would never tire of him; he would strive to protect him.

"I accept." Jared breathes.

"Fine by me." Jensen adds.

They exit the ranch house together, side by side. As they walk down the dirt road, Jared looks back, glaring at the house. With minimal effort, he sets the building on fire with his mind. He chuckles darkly, looking over to Jensen.

"Where to now?"

"Wherever you desire, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did ya like? Hehe! Thanks for reading!


End file.
